Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. As with the original soundtrack of the successive game by chronology, it features arrangements of the music from the series. The soundtrack is priced at 3,500 yen. The soundtrack's regular edition sports a white cover on the front with the Warriors of Cosmos, and a black cover on the back with the Warriors of Chaos. The game's soundtrack is composed/arranged by Takeharu Ishimoto, who was also responsible for the first Dissidia's music. Like the original Dissidia, the game also features the original versions of some songs. Tracklist Disc 1 #"Lux Concordiae" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Matoya's Cave -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY I #"Chaos Shrine -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY I #"Gurgu Volcano -original-" from FINAL FANTASY I #"Reform" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Dungeon -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY II #"Castle Pandaemonium -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY II #"Imperial Army Theme -original-" from FINAL FANTASY II #"Breath" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Crystal Cave -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY III #"Battle 1 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY III #"Let Me Know The Truth -original-" from FINAL FANTASY III #"Hero" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Into The Darkness -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IV #"Suspicion -arrange-" from 'FINAL FANTASY IV'' #"Battle 1 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IV #"Theme of Love -original-" from FINAL FANTASY IV #"Tranquility" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Dungeon -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY V #"The Final Battle -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY V'' #"My Home, Sweet Home -original-" from FINAL FANTASY V #"Tension" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Phantom Forest -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VI #"Battle 1 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VI #"Searching for Friends -original-" from FINAL FANTASY VI #"Threat" from DISSIDIA 012 duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Tifa's Theme -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VII #"Forested Temple -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VII #"J-E-N-O-V-A -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VII #"Those Who Fight -original-" from FINAL FANTASY VII #"Counterattack" from DISSIDIA 012duodecimFINAL FANTASY'' #"Find Your Way -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VIII #"Julia -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VIII #"Force Your Way -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VIII #"Premonition -original-" from FINAL FANTASY VIII #"Troops" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"A Place to Call Home -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IX #"The Final Battle -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IX #"Not Alone -original-" from FINAL FANTASY IX #"Final Resolve" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Yuna's Theme -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY X #"A Contest of Aeons -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY X #"Via Purifico -original-" from FINAL FANTASY X #"A Fleeting Dream -original-" from FINAL FANTASY X Disc length 78:29 Disc 2 #"Dissidia -opening-/Edit" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"A Realm of Emptiness -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY XI #"Ronfaure -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XI #"Heaven's Tower -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XI #"Iron Colossus -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XI'' #"Canto Mortis ~The Unrecorded Battle~" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Esper Battle -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY XII #"The Dalmasca Estersand -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XII #"Golmore Jungle -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XII #"The Battle for Freedom -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XII #"Dimensional Door" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Blinded By Light -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY XIII #"Saber's Edge -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY XIII #"The Hanging Edge -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XIII #"The Archylte Steppe -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XIII #"Nascent Requiem -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XIII #"Cantata Mortis & God in Fire " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Carmen Lucis " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"FINAL FANTASY" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"DISSIDIA 012duodecim-ending-" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY Disc length 72:41 Disc 3 (Bonus Disc) #"Cantata Mortis" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"God of Fire" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"Overture" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY #"DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (JF 2008)" #"DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (FINAL TRAILER)" #"DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY (TGS 2010)" #"DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY (FINAL TRAILER)" Disc length 29:28 Aside from these, Dissidia 012 features all default tracks from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Firstcut Limited Edition A limited edition features a "rectangular" album jacket with the Cosmos side artwork on the front and Chaos side at the back. It carries the catalog number SQEX-10235-6 and priced at 4,200 yen. This edition also includes a Music Clip DVD featuring the game's trailers and promotional videos. Trivia *As with Dissidia, the ending theme plays all the ending themes heard throughout the series with some changes. **''Final Fantasy III's'' Ending Theme plays a segment of "Eternal Wind". **''Final Fantasy IV's'' Ending Theme plays a segment of "Red Wings". **''Final Fantasy VI's'' Ending Theme "Balance is Restored" plays a segment of "Terra's Theme". **''Final Fantasy X's'' Ending Theme plays more of "To Zanarkand". **''Final Fantasy XI's'' "Distant Worlds" is added. **''Final Fantasy XII's'' Ending Theme "Main Theme/Battle of Freedom" is added. **''Final Fantasy XIII's'' Main Theme "The Promise" is added. *Three DLC music tracks from Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, and Final Fantasy XIII were released on the PSN for 99 cents each. These packs include at least 3 BGMs from their original games. **''Final Fantasy I'' includes "Airship", "Battle", "Castle Cornelia", "Menu Screen", and "Chaos Shrine". **''Final Fantasy II'' includes "Tower of the Magi", "The Princess's Seduction", and "Revival". **''Final Fantasy III'' includes "The Boundless Ocean", "Good Ol' Fellows", and "Forbidden Land". **''Final Fantasy IV'' includes "Golbez, Clad in Dark", "Giant of Babil", and "Zeromus". **''Final Fantasy V'' includes "Battle II", "The Evil Lord Exdeath", and "The Dawn Warriors". **''Final Fantasy VI'' includes "Phantom Train", "Protect the Espers!", and "Magitek Research Facility". **''Final Fantasy VII'' includes "Crazy Motorcycle", "Electric de Chocobo", and "Birth of a God". **''Final Fantasy VIII'' includes "Liberi Fatali", "The Landing", and "Shuffle or Boogie". **''Final Fantasy IX'' includes "Fear My Blade", "Hunter's Chance", and "Rose of May". **''Final Fantasy X'' includes "Enemy Attack", "Assault", and "Final Battle". **''Final Fantasy XI'' includes "Vana'diel March", "Ragnarok", and "Fighters of the Crystals". **''Final Fantasy XII'' includes "Flash of Steel", "Discord", and "Respite". **''Final Fantasy XIII'' includes "Dust to Dust", "Eidolons", "Fighting Fate", "Cocoon de Chocobo", and "Eden Under Siege". *''Final Fantasy I'''s "Battle Scene" and "Chaos Shrine" are the only songs to have both the original and remixed versions appear in the game. Links *Official Site - contains previews. Category:Albums Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy